Romántico, ¿no?
by hudgens77
Summary: Porque Haru dejó de hacer lo que más amaba al herir los sentimientos de Rin, y si eso no es amor, no sé qué lo sea. Porque le mostró un paisaje que jamás había visto. Porque están conectados por el hilo rojo del destino. Compilación de diferentes historias cortas, RinHaru.
1. Hilos

**A/N:** _Este drabble está inspirado por el hermoso libro de John Green, "Ciudades de Papel" (aunque no es necesario haberlo leído para entenderle)_

* * *

 **Hilos**

* * *

Me llamo Makoto. Mi mejor amigo se llama Haru, y ambos somos muñecos de trapo.

Nos regalaron a una pequeña niña llamada Gou. Gou tenía un hermano llamado Rin, y Rin tenía un perro llamado Winnie.

Por unos buenos años vivimos en el cuarto de Gou. Era una linda chica que jugaba con nosotros, nos cuidaba y le advertía a Rin que controlara a Winnie porque podía destrozarnos.

Pero Gou creció. Las tardes con muñecas se convirtieron en salidas con amigos y citas con chicos. Remodeló su cuarto, y ahora ya no había lugar para nosotros ahí.

Haru y yo nos miramos cuando Gou se disponía a desecharnos, puesto que estábamos demasiado usados como para ser vendidos. Me habían advertido que esto pasaba tarde o temprano, pero aun así dolía.

Sin embargo... Rin nos rescató.

"Dámelos," le dijo. "Yo los quiero."

Rin había crecido para convertirse en un muchacho atractivo, pero con un estilo... peculiar. Vestía de negro en su mayoría, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y tenía algunas perforaciones. Se maquillaba los ojos más que Gou.

Al parecer, el hecho de que éramos muñecos de trapo maltratados quedaba perfecto con el estilo gótico de su cuarto. Tenía pósters de bandas con chicos y chicas que vestían como él lo hacía, libros y accesorios como velas y otros muñecos, entre otras cosas.

Pero lo que más me impactó fue la expresión de Haru después de que Rin nos acomodó con devoción en un estante.

Ni siquiera miraba a Gou con ese cariño, con esa admiración.

Los muñecos duermen de día y despiertan de noche, y en las noches Haru se la pasaba observando a Rin. Hablábamos de él seguido. A Haru le gustaba la música que Rin escuchaba y creaba —sí, estaba en una banda—, y le gustaba que nos defendiera de Winnie —que a pesar de que ya era algo viejo, seguía con esa misma obsesión de destrozarnos con sus dientes—. Haru nunca lo decía literalmente, nunca decía: "Me gusta Rin y lo que hace por nosotros," pero sus miradas a la hora de recapitular el día de manera casual lo delataban.

A veces, cuando creía que yo no estaba mirando, se escabullía en la cama de Rin y se dormía a su lado. Cuando Rin despertaba se sentía desconcertado al respecto, pero lo atribuía a que tal vez era sonámbulo. Varias veces reprendí a Haru de que podían descubrirnos, pero nunca me escuchaba. Eventualmente Rin se acostumbró tanto que optó por llevarse a Haru a la cama desde el momento en que se disponía a dormir, y lo abrazaba contra sí.

Nunca vi a Haru tan feliz.

A Rin le gustaba leer. Libros de terror, suspenso o los clásicos eran sus favoritos, pero había un lado romántico oculto debajo de su rudeza. A veces, cuando Gou no estaba, tomaba libros de su cuarto y los leía. Luego los volvía a poner en su lugar, avergonzado. Nadie podía enterarse que le gustaban las novelas de romance.

De vez en cuando leía en voz alta, con Haru a su lado. Y aunque se supone que debíamos estar dormidos, noté que Haru lo escuchaba atentamente.

Un día, Rin leyó un pasaje de un nuevo libro donde dos niños se encuentran con el cadáver de un hombre que se suicidó bajo un árbol. Y cuando los niños tratan de descifrar las razones de su muerte, la niña dice:

"Quizá se le rompieron los hilos por dentro."

Esa simple frase tuvo un gran impacto en nosotros tres. Los ojos de Rin brillaron, y los de Haru también al notar que algo había captado el interés de Rin. Por mi parte, la frase me impactó porque, ¿qué mejor analogía para un muñeco de trapo?

Tarde o temprano, nuestros hilos se romperían.

La tragedia ocurrió unos meses después. Rin comenzó a salir con uno de los chicos de su banda, un grandulón de nombre Sousuke. Los vimos ser felices al besarse en la cama y reír, al escuchar álbumes juntos y cantar. Rin estaba eufórico. Componía canciones para Sousuke y no paraba de hablar de él.

Haru estaba celoso.

Rin se olvidó de él. Ya no se lo llevaba para dormir, ya ni siquiera nos miraba. Haru era terco, así que intentó colarse en su cama repetidas veces, pero o terminaba en el suelo o Rin ni siquiera llegaba. Sousuke lo dejaba en la mañana, después de haber pasado la noche con él.

Un día, Rin llegó gritando y con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas. Estaba fúrico. Arrancó sus posters, arrojó cosas por todos lados. Tomó a Haru entre sus manos y el aliento se me fue, pero antes de arrojarlo se arrepintió y lo abrazó fuertemente contra sí, derrumbándose en llanto.

Por la noche, salió.

Pero nunca regresó.

Gou entró la mañana siguiente, deshecha en llanto. Su mamá también. Y eventualmente nos enteramos de que Rin se había suicidado esa noche después de una tórrida ruptura con Sousuke.

Cerraron la puerta. No podían desacomodar las pertenencias de Rin, no cuando era lo único que quedaba para indicar su existencia.

"Haru," dije cuando estuvimos solos. Haru estaba impresionado, no demostraba emoción. No podía creerlo aun.

"Quizá se le rompieron los hilos por dentro," fue lo único que dijo. Lo abracé y me abrazó de vuelta hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Cuando desperté, Haru no estaba. La puerta estaba abierta y me preocupé. Corrí fuera del cuarto, no había nadie en la casa porque estaban en el funeral. Y entonces vi los hilos tirados, rotos. Las partes de Haru desperdigadas por el piso. Winnie jugueteaba con lo poco que quedaba de él.

Haru había permitido que Winnie lo destrozara. Había ido hasta él.

Se le habían roto los hilos por dentro al perder a Rin, y para demostrarlo, había permitido que los rompieran por fuera.

Solo esperaba que ambos pudieran estar juntos, con nuevos hilos más fuertes, donde sea que estuvieran.


	2. La cabina de besos

**A/N:** _No tengo perdón de Dios por escribir esto (en mi defensa, fue producto de bromas de Free! entre un amigo y yo XD)_

* * *

 **La cabina de besos**

* * *

Haru nunca pensó que esperaría un festival de Samezuka con tantas ansias.

Rin había sido invitado a pesar de ya no estar en la Academia, y a alguien se le había ocurrido la gran idea de ponerle una cabina de besos puesto que su popularidad iba en aumento desde que él y Haru habían calificado para los Juegos Olímpicos. A Haru le molestaba, porque ahora todos parecían notar el evidente atractivo de Rin. Todos se emocionaban, lo admiraban, comentaban lo talentoso y guapo que era y lo que darían por un novio así. Todas esas cosas que Haru había notado hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora la gente las gritaba como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo. Como si conocieran a Rin con todo y defectos: lo molesto, ruidoso, malhumorado y llorón que podía llegar a ser a veces. Y como si supieran que todas esas cosas eran lo que lo hacía aún más adorable.

No tenían derecho.

Rin, con lo fácil que se avergonzaba, se negó la primera vez. No obstante, terminó cediendo cuando Momo y Ai le rogaron y le explicaron que todos los fondos que obtuvieran serían para mejorar la escuela.

"Es por una buena causa," le había dicho Rin poco después, casi como si se estuviera justificando —algo que Haru no entendía. Después de todo solo eran amigos, entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía?

Quizá Rin solo lo decía para que Haru no pensara mal de él. Quizá Haru estaba leyendo demasiado entre líneas.

Un día antes del festival, Haru se acostó temprano. Estaba demasiado nervioso: esa sería su perfecta excusa para besar a Rin. En caso de que reaccionara mal, Haru podía argumentar que simplemente quería contribuir con dicha "causa". Y entonces podrían regresar a sus vidas y pretender que nada había pasado; e ir a las Olimpiadas en unos cuantos meses, fingiendo que los roces y las sonrisas, e inclusive los prolongados abrazos después de competencias eran solo un efecto secundario de la adrenalina y nada más.

Haru se decía a sí mismo que podía vivir con eso.

No pudo dormir. Estaba demasiado inquieto, y no importaba lo mucho que intentara relajarse o no pensar en nada: su mente seguía atormentándolo con imágenes de cómo sería el contacto. ¿Los labios de Rin serían suaves? Seguro que sí. ¿Cómo sabrían? ¿Cuánto duraría, qué tipo de beso sería?

Haru terminó durmiéndose hasta que el cansancio lo venció. Solo fue gracias a que había programado la alarma de su celular —el cual casi no usaba, pero era una ocasión importante— que despertó temprano. Pero estaba tan cansado que terminó durmiéndose en la tina al sentirse relajado por el contacto del agua tibia contra su piel.

Despertó cuando casi se sumerge por completo sin querer; tosió y se paró de golpe. "¡El festival!" fue lo primero que enunció antes de salir de la tina apresuradamente, dejando un gran charco detrás de él.

Miró la hora, ¡vaya que se le había hecho tarde! Él, que siempre era tan puntual. Maldijo entre dientes y se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, preguntándose dónde diablos estaría Makoto y por qué no habría ido por él. ¿Se habría quedado a cuidar a sus hermanos?

Haru fue corriendo, no había tiempo que perder. Samezuka estaba lleno de jóvenes disfrutando del festival, comiendo y conversando alegremente. Haru buscó algún rostro conocido, cuando...

"¡Gou!" exclamó al ver a la pelirroja hablando con una de sus amigas. Gou lo miró y le sonrió perpleja, mientras Haru se acercaba a ella.

"¿Dónde está Rin?" le preguntó de inmediato. Sabía que sus modales eran terribles, mas estaba desesperado.

"Adentro, con los demás," respondió ella. Su expresión se tornó juguetona pero Haru no le dio tiempo para que se burlara y corrió hacia los salones. Apenas entró se vio sorprendido con una enorme fila que no parecía tener final. Palideció, ¡era imposible que fuera la fila para la cabina de besos!

O tal vez...

No era tan descabellado, ¿o sí? Rin siempre había sido popular, así que tenía sentido que ahora que los medios lo seguían hubiese conseguido un gran número de admiradores con facilidad.

Haru caminó con la esperanza de encontrarse con algún amigo, cuando distinguió la espalda de Makoto entre la multitud. Su rostro se iluminó. ¡Makoto, qué gran amigo! De seguro había considerado sus sentimientos y le había apartado un lugar.

"¡Makoto!" Haru lo llamó, aproximándosele. Makoto volteó ante la mención de su nombre y sonrió. Estaba con sus hermanos, de seguro no había encontrado quien los cuidara.

"Hola, Haru."

Las comisuras de los labios de Haru se elevaron. Emocionado, se adentró en la fila justo en frente de Makoto. Pero entonces, su amigo le impidió el paso.

"Espera, ¿qué haces?" el semblante de Makoto era extrañamente sombrío. Haru parpadeó.

"¿No me estabas apartando lugar?"

Makoto enarcó las cejas y se movió incómodamente.

"Ehh... Haru, creo que ha habido un malentendido."

Haru abrió los ojos tan grandes que casi se salen de sus órbitas.

"P-pero... ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Rin?"

Makoto se sonrojó, evitando su mirada.

"Haru, a todo el mundo le gusta Rin. Llevo haciendo fila desde hace dos horas, ¿no crees que deberías formarte donde debes?"

"Increíble," farfulló Haru, ofendido.

Makoto intentó justificarse mientras se alejaba; "¡Haru, tienes que entenderlo! Es solo un beso, ¡no significa nada! Además, ¡estamos hablando de Rin! ¡No se puede desaprovechar esta oportunidad!"

Pero Haru no quería oírlo. Se sentía terriblemente traicionado.

El sentimiento de traición solo aumentó cuando se encontró con Nagisa y Rei charlando más adelante en la fila, preparados con sillas y comida para esperar a gusto. Lo peor fue que tuvieron el descaro de saludarlo.

Haru siguió caminando por la eterna fila que parecía no avanzar. Vio a Kisumi y su hermano, ambos contando fajos de billetes —de seguro para ver para cuánto les alcanzaba. Haru sintió la sangre hervir al pensar en ese idiota besando numerosas veces a su Rin, mas sus pensamientos fueron eclipsados por la suave risa del joven. Le sacó la lengua a Haru y este le mostró el dedo medio antes de seguir avanzando.

Se encontró con los hermanos Mikoshiba, Ai, algunos conocidos menores de Iwatobi y Samezuka. Todos, todos en Iwatobi parecían estar haciendo fila para besar a Rin Matsuoka. Incluso juró que llegó a ver una que otra bolsa para dormir, ¡¿acaso había gente acampando?!

Cuando casi llegaba a donde estaba la cabina e iniciaba la fila, se exasperó. "¡¿Es que todo el mundo está aquí?!" vociferó, apretando los puños.

"Todos menos tú," respondió alguien. Haru volteó hacia donde provenía la voz. Sousuke sonreía de oreja a oreja, burlón. "Perdedor," agregó, disfrutando la furia de Haru.

Haru apretó más los puños e ignoró a las personas que se reían. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando escuchó el sonido de un beso tronado, seguido por su nombre.

"¿Haru?"

Haru volteó a verle. A pesar de que estaban a unos metros de distancia pudo leer la sorpresa en su mirada y contemplar lo rojo de sus labios hinchados.

Sus labios hinchados de tanto besar.

"Rin," susurró dolido. Tratando de parecer indiferente se dio la media vuelta y regresó por donde había entrado, a pesar de los gritos de Rin porque volviera.

Se sentía tan avergonzado. Avergonzado y traicionado por sus amigos, por el mismísimo Rin.

Quería estar solo, pero era difícil cuando el patio principal de Samezuka estaba tan concurrido. Todos se divertían menos él y Haru comenzaba a sentir un profundo desprecio por ese día. Era aún peor que cuando se enteró de la vez que Rin se vistió de sirvienta y nadie le había dicho.

Profundamente irritado, optó por ir al patio trasero. Sorprendentemente —o quizá no tanto, puesto que todos estaban disfrutando del festival— estaba solo. Haru se sentó bajo un árbol de cerezos y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado y metido en sus asuntos. Después de un momento sintió un golpecito en su espalda y cuando volteó, se encontró con Samezuka-chan.

"¿Y tú qué quieres?" despotricó, frunciendo el ceño. Samezuka-chan ni siquiera se inmutó.

Haru bufó. "Como sea," volvió a mirar al suelo. "De seguro vienes a burlarte de mí como todos los demás."

Samezuka-chan no se molestó en responder.

"Se suponía que hoy sería un buen día," Haru soltó. Era más fácil desahogarse con un completo extraño. "Pero todo salió mal."

Ante el completo silencio, Haru comenzó a tirar del pasto que lo rodeaba. "Yo... quería besar a Rin."

Haru estaba tan entretenido desquitando su furia con el pasto que no notó cuando Samezuka-chan se tensó. "Es muy tonto, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo superficiales que son esas personas. Solo van porque les gusta Rin físicamente o porque es famoso; y a la vez, quisiera ser uno de ellos."

Haru se detuvo por un momento, y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"Creo... que amo a Rin."

Continuó con su tarea, sintiéndose liberado al decir aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, dio un respingo cuando Samezuka-chan se dejó caer junto a él y se quitó la cabeza de la botarga, liberando nada más ni nada menos que a un alborotado y sofocado Rin.

"¡¿Es en serio?!" inquirió este con ojos salvajes.

Haru se sintió desfallecer.

"¡Rin!" farfulló con pánico, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. "No, yo..." Haru se ruborizó sin saber qué decir o cómo excusarse. "No, eh... ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!" terminó recriminándole.

Rin desvió la mirada, enrojecido por algo más que el calor que hacía en la botarga.

"Me sorprendió verte hoy. No pensé que vendrías, o por lo menos no a la cabina," admitió. "Quería hablar contigo, pero no me dejaban escapar, entonces me disfracé."

Haru levantó una ceja.

"¿Quién está en la cabina?"

"Kisumi. Está en su hábitat," bromeó Rin. Haru hizo una mueca.

"Ugh."

Rin rio levemente. Pronto se serenó y miró a Haru con inseguridad impropia de él.

"Haru," se inclinó hacia el pelinegro, de manera que solo él pudiese escucharlo si es que hubiera más personas ahí. "¿Todavía quieres besarme?"

El estómago de Haru dio un vuelco. Su corazón se aceleró como si acabara de terminar una carrera. La fantasía de besar a Rin apareció una vez más en su mente, mas pronto se vio interrumpida en el momento en que Haru pensó que los labios rojizos de Rin eran un indicador de lo que había estado haciendo ese día con los demás. Giró la cabeza con resentimiento.

"No. No quiero ser uno más de tus clientes," espetó con orgullo. Escuchó a Rin suspirar y después de unos pequeños instantes sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura y su mentón apoyarse en su hombro tiernamente. Haru sintió el calor subirle al rostro y trató de mantener la compostura.

"¿Qué haces?" inquirió con calma mal disimulada, palpando las manos de Rin con curiosidad.

Rin lo apretó más fuerte contra sí.

"Demostrándote que no eres eso," musitó. Y en efecto, ese abrazo era mil veces más especial que los besos vacíos que Rin había estado repartiendo ese día. Era asfixiante, tierno y magnético; lleno de sentimientos puros que Haru podía percibir al escuchar el corazón de Rin latiendo tan fuerte contra su espalda. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas al pensar en ello, en especial cuando Rin añadió con dulzura:

"Yo también te amo, Haru."


	3. No Leído

**A/N:** _Heme aquí de nuevo con otro drabble :P la idea no fue mía, fue producto de una conversación entre **Matt Christophe** y yo x) estaré publicando otros drabbles hoy y mañana, especiales por las festividades de Halloween y Día de Muertos :D ojalá les gusten! Digamos que son una mezcla entre angst e intento de terror XD_

 _Disfruten, y feliz Halloween!_

 _(Oh, y por cierto, este drabble está en forma de mensajes de texto de Rin hacia Haru. Inicia desde donde termina la primera temporada y continúa cronológicamente. Las faltas de ortografía que haya en los mensajes son a propósito, porque no todos escribimos propiamente en redes sociales x) )_

* * *

 **No Leído**

* * *

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Haru, estoy feliz de tener tu num de nuevo. Lamento haber actuado como un idiota todo este tiempo, pero gracias a ti y a los demas puedo recuperar mi camino :)_

 _Pd. El proximo año Samezuka le pateara el trasero a Iwatobi, asi que mas te vale seguir practicando ;)_

* * *

Excentricidades. Todos tenemos alguna.

La de Haru era no revisar su teléfono móvil.

La de Rin, enviarle mensajes con lo que no podía decirle a la cara, sabiendo que Haru nunca los leería.

* * *

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Alguna vez revisas tu celular?!_

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Olvidalo. Ya me di cuenta que no._

* * *

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Lo que hicieron hoy por mi... Jamas lo olvidare. Espero que algun dia de verdad podramos nadar en una piscina con petalos de cerezo :)_

* * *

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Haru... Es raro si te digo que te extraño? Hace dias que no te veo..._

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Es raro. Lo se. Olvidalo._

* * *

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Haru, se mi rival para siempre. Nunca me cansaria de competir contigo ;)_

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Por cierto, quiza deberias hablar con Makoto. Esa carrera entre ustedes dos fue... Interesante._

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Lo siento, no deberia meterme en esas cosas. El y tu son inseparables, lo se._

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Haru, crees que tu y yo tambien seamos inseparables?_

* * *

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Quiza deberias empezar a preocuparte por tu futuro, sabes? Solo un poco._

* * *

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Haru, quiero pedirte una disculpa por como me comporte hoy. La verdad es que verte detenerte en medio del relevo me asusto demasiado. Me preocupe mucho por ti y fui un idiota y no te lo dije de la manera adecuada, pero todo era por tu bien. Haru, no quiero verte triste. Quisiera que confiaras mas en nosotros._

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Tu me ayudaste a salir del hoyo en el que estaba, y quiza sea mi turno de hacer lo mismo._

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Por favor, Haru, no dejes la natacion... No soportaria perderte otra vez._

* * *

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _No voy a dejar que te quedes atras. Voy a mostrarte un paisaje que jamas hayas visto!_

* * *

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido a Australia conmigo! :D :D :D_

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Algun dia, te prometo que estaremos compitiendo juntos en las Olimpiadas, Haru._

* * *

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Tal vez ya no nos veamos tanto como antes, pero el hecho de que estes en algun lugar, siguiendo tu sueño y la idea de volver a encontrarnos en una nueva competencia es lo que me mantiene con esperanzas en el futuro. Se que es cursi, pero no puedo esperar para verte otra vez..._

* * *

Las letras se tornaron borrosas. Una, dos, tres gotas mancharon la pantalla del pequeño dispositivo al descubrir esa promesa que jamás se cumpliría.

* * *

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Londres, mañana..._

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Me tienes contando las horas :D_

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Ya estamos abordando_

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _No puedo creer que te vere en un par de horas! Mas te vale cuidarte, Nanase, o volvere a ganar como esa vez en Italia ;)_

 _Pd. Espero que hayas mejorado tu ingles_

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Haru... No se que esta pasando D:_

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Todos estan angustiados, creo que hay una falla en el avion..._

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Haru, tengo miedo_

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Y si no te vuelvo a ver?_

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Haru... Te amo._

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Soy un cobarde, sabes? Nunca pude decirtelo a la cara, me daba demasiado miedo... Pense que me rechazarias, todo el tiempo fue tan obvio... Me cautivaste desde la primera vez que te vi, eras tan perfecto e inalcanzable y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho todo este tiempo, incluso cuando lo unico que he podido hacer es observarte desde la distancia..._

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, Haru. Y aunque talvez no pienses lo mismo de mi, no me arrepiento. Verte feliz es suficiente dicha para mi, incluso aunque nunca estaras a mi lado._

 _ **Rin M.:**_ _Te amo Haru. Quisiera poder decirtelo ahora y ver tu expresion, pero supongo que me tendre que conformar con esto. Te amo. Te amo. Teamoteamoteamo y ohpordios Haru tengo miedo creoque el avion estacayemdoy todosestan gritando HARU NO SE QUE HACER Y TE AMO TANTO Y NUNCA PODRE DECIRDGKGKKTKGHHGGOWSNRKFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_

* * *

Haru apretó el aparato fuertemente contra su pecho, como si así pudiera traer de vuelta al remitente de aquellos mensajes. Sollozó sin control, como nunca lo había hecho; sintiendo la angustia sofocarlo y un agudo dolor invadir su pecho.

Acababa de regresar del funeral de Rin y había vuelto a su antigua casa en Iwatobi para tener un tiempo a solas. Con el fin de distraerse había husmeado por su vieja habitación hasta encontrar el teléfono y prenderlo por pura curiosidad para ver si aún servía. Y fue entonces cuando se encontró con todos esos mensajes nunca antes vistos; lo cual era tan agridulce porque Haru había sufrido en silencio, preguntándose si lo que sentía era normal y asumiendo que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto. Y ahora que al fin se enteraba de que Rin sentía lo mismo que él, era demasiado tarde para actuar...

Rin ya no estaba.

Las promesas, como el corazón de Haru, se habían roto en mil pedazos.

Haru apretó los ojos y trató de controlar su llanto. Después de un buen rato, logró reprimirlo al menos lo suficiente como para que sus vacilantes dedos teclearan sus sentimientos como un último adiós.

* * *

 _ **Haru:**_ _Yo tambien te amo, Rin._

* * *

Haru sollozó una vez más, sintiendo otra oleada de llanto aproximarse. Sin embargo, el impulso quedó atorado en su garganta en el momento en que el estado de Rin cambiara de ' _Visto Por Última Vez_ ' —a unos minutos antes de que su avión se estrellara y no hubiera sobrevivientes— en un claro y legible ' _En Línea_ '. Y por si fuera poco, la sangre se heló en sus venas cuando el estado cambió una vez más:

 _Rin M. está escribiendo..._


	4. Posesión

**A/N:** _Aquí traigo otro drabble por el Día de Muertos. De nuevo, la idea surgió en una conversación con **Matt Christophe** uwu espero que les agrade :)_

 _Cuando escribí los drabbles para Halloween este fue el primero que hice, pero después de escribir el de "No Leído" me di cuenta que este puede funcionar como una secuela. Así que pueden considerarlo como una historia aparte o como la secuela al anterior, como gusten :D_

* * *

 **Posesión**

* * *

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

Los ojos azules de Haru se ocultaron por un instante detrás de sus párpados. Quizá era la forma en que la luz de la ventana resplandecía en el suelo y a su vez se reflejaba indirectamente en su rostro, haciendo que su tez luciera más suave y etérea y que sus ojos brillaran de una forma encantadora; pero Rin pensaba que no era justo. No era justo que alguien tan bello lo mirara de esa manera. Aunque...

¿Era su imaginación, o Haru estaba asustado? Su rostro lucía más pálido de lo normal y sus manos temblaban.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué temblaban?

"Tsk, y yo que pensé que te alegrarías cuando llegara."

"Rin," enuncia Haru en voz suave, vacilante. Rin frunce el ceño y Haru repite con un poco más de seguridad: "Rin."

Rin chasquea la lengua. "Nanase, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?"

Haru da unos pasos al frente y extiende su mano. Rin abre los ojos desmesuradamente y retrocede por instinto cuando Haru intenta tocar su cara.

"¡¿Q-qué mierda, Ha—?!"

Haru se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y emite un sonido extraño. Rin siente una punzada de ansiedad en su estómago.

¿Está llorando?

"...mu-m-muer-to," Haru descubre su cara, las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas y el rostro mojado por el rastro de lágrimas. "S-se supone que tú estás muerto."

* * *

En el cementerio todo es tranquilidad. En el lugar donde reina la muerte el tiempo no pasa, y las criaturas que ahí habitan lo resienten en la quietud de todo.

Haru siente un escalofrío. No le gusta estar ahí, no le gusta recordar que Rin debió haber llegado hace dos semanas a verlo, pero en vez de eso solo llegó una noticia del avión que venía desde Australia y se estrelló en el mar. No hubo sobrevivientes. No hubo restos encontrados. El cuerpo de Rin debía estar descansando en algún lugar remoto de la Tierra, sepultado bajo toneladas de agua salitre mientras que ahí, en Iwatobi, lo único que habían podido hacer en su honor era colocar una lápida junto a los restos de su padre.

"No..."

Rin roza los caracteres que forman su nombre y aparta la mano como si quemaran.

"No puede ser..."

El viento sopla fuerte y algunos pétalos de cerezo revolotean a su alrededor. Haru tiembla. Lo que ha hecho es cruel, mas Rin es terco y no le creería de otra manera.

Los fantasmas no pueden llorar, pero eso no impide que Rin caiga de rodillas y solloce amargamente.

* * *

"¿En serio te vas a comer eso?" inquiere Rin, enarcando una ceja. Haru frunce el ceño.

"Sí, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

"Tienes que comer otras cosas si quieres ser Campeón Olímpico, Haru. No puedes alimentarte solo de caballa toda la vida."

Haru suspira y se muerde la lengua para evitar responderle de una manera poco agradable. Han pasado apenas unos días desde que Rin sabe que está muerto, pero sorprendentemente lo está tomando muy bien. Después de la crisis inicial, claro. La crisis inicial en la que Haru le prometió que no se rendiría y que cumpliría su sueño de llegar a las Olimpiadas ahora más que nunca, por los dos. Y quizá se deba a esa promesa que Rin esté un poco más tranquilo, pero a la vez insoportable recordándole lo que tiene que hacer.

 _"Debes ejercitarte más."_

 _"¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿A eso llamas correr?!"_

 _"Tus giros podrían mejorar, sabes. Un pequeño error podría costarte la carrera."_

Lo que Haru pretende no saber es por qué sigue haciéndole caso. Se dice a sí mismo que es porque Rin la ha pasado muy duro desde que se enteró que no podrá cumplir su sueño, y quiere ayudarle. No obstante, muy en el fondo sabe que en realidad es porque Rin continúa dándole motivación para seguir, algo que Haru pensaba haber perdido para siempre cuando se enteró de su muerte.

Y Haru quiere aferrarse a esa motivación. Después de todo, todos necesitamos una pequeña luz que nos guíe.

Y Rin siempre ha sido su luz.

* * *

Haru regresa a Tokio con Rin. Después de todo, no puede dejar de entrenar.

El tiempo pasa increíblemente rápido y cuando Haru se da cuenta, ya está a una semana de irse a los Juegos Olímpicos. Debido a eso sus amigos y familiares deciden visitarlo y hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Makoto llega a su apartamento en la mañana, interrumpe una conversación entre Haru y Rin mientras el primero estaba en la tina —Makoto lo mira raro al encontrarlo _'hablando solo'_ mas Haru solo se encoge de hombros y pretende que todo es normal— y lo saca todo el día con pobres excusas de que le haría bien salir a otro lado que no sea la piscina. Haru se va a la fuerza, incapaz de no mirar atrás mientras Rin lo observa con una sonrisa fingida y agita su mano.

Es mejor así, de todas formas. La presencia de Rin lo distrae y la gente pensará que es un loco. Pero cuando regresa y abre la puerta, la sonrisa de Rin es real; mientras todos sus amigos gritan exclamaciones de sorpresa y se abalanzan sobre Haru para felicitarlo. Rin se suma al abrazo aunque no puedan verlo, y cuando se separan Nagisa tiembla y se queja de lo fría que está la habitación. Todos menos Haru coinciden en ello y Makoto prende la calefacción aunque sea verano, mientras Haru y Rin se miran perplejos.

La velada transcurre entre largas y animadas conversaciones, risas y recuerdos. Rin se les une aunque Haru sea el único que pueda notarlo: se sienta entre Gou y Sousuke y se alegra de que sigan adelante; responde a las bromas de Nagisa; se burla de Rei amistosamente y colabora con las anécdotas de Makoto; añadiendo observaciones que solo alguien tan detallista como él podía agregar, ya sea sobre los pétalos de cerezo que volaban en el aire, las manos temblorosas de Makoto o las micro-expresiones de Haruka que pocos podían descifrar. Y así como él puede notar tan sutiles cambios en Haru, este también puede hacerlo. Puede notar la manera en que la mirada de Rin se suaviza al hablar de sus amigos y los buenos tiempos, la manera en que la luz afecta el variable color de su cabello y la forma en que sus dedos no paran de juguetear como si estuviera nervioso. Puede notar los matices de tristeza alrededor de esa sonrisa, el brillo nostálgico en sus ojos...

Y Haru entonces sabe cómo se siente extrañar a alguien que está justo frente a ti.

* * *

Por supuesto que los amigos de Haru notan su distracción, mas asumen que, para tan poco tiempo desde que ha pasado la tragedia, está lidiando con el dolor bastante bien. Y no es que a ellos no les duela, no es que no sientan melancolía al rememorar hechos pasados donde una persona más complementaba su grupo, una persona que ahora ya no está. Pero para Haru debe ser todavía peor, porque todos saben lo importante que era Rin para él. Rin su rival, Rin su amigo, Rin su compañero.

Rin, su amor...

Esa noche Haru yace en la cama contemplando un boleto de avión, cuando el cuarto se torna frío —aunque él ya se ha acostumbrado— y siente la mirada de Rin sobre él.

"¿En qué piensas?"

Haru parpadea, y Rin enarca las cejas con incredulidad cuando ve sus labios elevarse en un esbozo de sonrisa.

"Estoy pensando en que siempre has sido una molestia."

Rin frunce el ceño, ofendido. "¡¿Eh?!"

Haru no puede evitar una risita muy tenue.

"Tu presencia siempre me ha seguido. Incluso cuando no estabas ahí yo te sentía, hasta el grado en que has influido en mis decisiones más importantes. Rin, siempre has sido un fantasma, atormentándome incluso cuando estabas vivo."

Rin se queda sin palabras, al menos por un momento. Haru no lo está mirando, probablemente demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo. El cuarto se torna cada vez más y más frío y una extraña energía invade a Rin, haciéndolo sentir más poderoso.

Se acerca a Haru y entrelaza sus dedos. Haru da un respingo, Rin está helado. Sus ojos encuentran y se siente hipnotizado, hay un brillo que nunca ha visto en la mirada penetrante de Rin...

"Y, ¿quieres que lo siga haciendo?"

De todas las respuestas, esa era la que Haru se esperaba menos. Pero eso no impide que responda solemnemente:

"Quiero que estés conmigo. Para siempre."

Rin asiente.

Oh, Haru no sabe en lo que acaba de meterse.

* * *

El vuelo es una semana después. Una semana en la que Rin no se ha aparecido para nada y Haru se está volviendo loco, preguntándose si ha alucinado todo...

Mas no se rendirá. Esté o no esté, cumplirá su sueño, cumplirá el sueño de Rin. Es así como los Juegos Olímpicos pasan en un abrir de ojos, y cuando se da cuenta ya está en las finales de los 200 metros estilo libre.

 _Rin_ ; es su único pensamiento antes, durante y después de las competencias. _Rin_ , se dice a sí mismo mientras toma posición para acabar con todo...

 _Rin_ ; piensa antes de dejarse ir.

* * *

¿Qué tan extraño es que el momento de tu vida pase en un ensueño?

Haru emerge del agua con los ojos muy abiertos. La multitud ovaciona pero él no sabe cómo reaccionar, así que por inercia voltea a ver el gran monitor que anuncia las posiciones y se queda congelado al descubrir que quizá lo que acaba de pasar no haya sido una alucinación.

En primer lugar el nombre de _'Rin Matsuoka'_ parpadea en la pantalla por unos segundos, para entonces ser reemplazado por el de _'Haruka Nanase'_.

 _"Amigo, ¿estás bien?"_ el rival a su carril derecho pregunta en un inglés maltrecho. Haru voltea a verlo, muy pálido.

 _"¿Viste eso?"_ inquiere con los ojos muy abiertos, en un inglés igual de extraño. El otro chico imita su expresión y asiente, ligeramente decepcionado.

 _"Felicidades,"_ le sonríe amablemente, y Haru comprende que no tiene idea de lo que él está hablando. Pero no puede ser cierto porque él jura, jura que sintió la presencia de Rin en el agua. Es más: jura que ni siquiera sintió el agua, algo tan extraño —sintió a Rin. Sintió a Rin dentro de él, en su pecho, en la sangre corriendo por sus venas, hasta jura que pudo escuchar su voz en su mente. Es casi como si Rin se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo por un instante, para disfrutar del momento que la vida le arrebató...

Haru sonríe.

Rin se ha tomado su promesa muy literalmente, pero al menos se ha quedado a su lado.

* * *

En Iwatobi, los amigos de Haru y Rin no se han despegado de la pantalla de la televisión. Gruesas lágrimas corren por las mejillas de todos, exclamaciones y abrazos se hacen presentes en el ambiente. Incluso Sousuke, quien parece rudo y estoico no puede evitar sentirse conmovido al pensar en lo lejos que Haruka ha llegado y en lo que sentiría Rin si aún estuviese presente. Un escalofrío lo recorre: no está seguro, pero siente una corazonada de que Rin no se ha ido del todo. Y quizá no está del todo equivocado, porque entonces la cámara hace un acercamiento cuando Haru se inclina para recibir su medalla de oro y Makoto comenta:

"Donde quiera que esté, Rin debe estar muy feliz."

Haru se irgue, y Sousuke vislumbra un destello de rojo en su habitual mirada celeste. Una sonrisa confiada y ajena a él florece en su rostro, dejando asomar dientes blancos y filosos, como los de un tiburón...

Sousuke parpadea y cuando abre los ojos, Haru luce _normal_.

Nadie parece alterado. Tal vez fue su imaginación, aunque hay algo que le incomoda; un aura fuerte y poderosa, completamente diferente a la de Haruka...

Sousuke traga grueso.

"Sí, lo está."


	5. Aokigahara

**A/N:** _Bueno, este es el último drabble con inspiración de Halloween/Día de Muertos. Espero que sea de su agrado :D_

* * *

 **Aokigahara**

* * *

 _ **"Tu vida es un preciado regalo que tus padres te dieron. Por favor piensa en ellos, familiares e hijos. No te enfrentes a tus problemas tú solo. Compártelos con alguien más."**_

 _Ese es el problema_ , pensó Rin al leer esas palabras a la entrada de Aokigahara, el famoso bosque del suicidio. _Yo ya no tengo a nadie_.

Haciendo caso omiso del letrero, se adentró en el bosque al pie del imponente monte Fuji. Alguien normal de seguro sentiría miedo conociendo las leyendas acerca de que estaba maldito o se horrorizaría al ver restos humanos mientras caminaba. Pero Rin estaba tan decepcionado de la vida que ya no sentía absolutamente nada.

Después de un buen rato de caminar, optó por tomar un descanso. Iba a sentarse al pie de un árbol cuando un objeto captó su interés: una cuerda vieja y algo rota, colgando de una de las ramas. Rin se acercó y la tocó con curiosidad, cuando...

"Eso es mío," escuchó provenir de algún lugar detrás de él. Volteó alarmado y lanzó un grito al ver a un muchacho de su edad aproximadamente, pero con la piel pálida y traslúcida a excepción del atroz moretón en su cuello. Rin sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse y tembló violentamente, retrocediendo de la aparición. Su espalda chocó contra el árbol de donde colgaba la cuerda y sus rodillas cedieron ante el terror. Él nunca había sido una persona asustadiza —más bien era un escéptico cuando de fantasmas se trataba— pero también era cierto que nunca había pensado que fueran más que leyendas urbanas.

"¿E-estás m-muerto?" no pudo evitar preguntar. El chico enarcó las cejas y luego miró al suelo con melancolía.

Asintió.

Rin abrió los ojos de golpe, escudriñando al extraño. Ahora que lo veía de cerca era extrañamente hermoso, incluso con la muerte irradiando de cada centímetro de su ser. Si así con ojeras, moretones y heridas se veía encantador, Rin no podía imaginarse lo perfecto que había sido cuando vivo. Pero lo que más atrajo su atención fueron sus impresionantes ojos color cian que parecían despedir luz propia. Esos ojos que no lo miraban a él...

Jadeó. Una fuerte emoción sacudió su pecho y subió hasta su garganta, donde se transformó en un apretado nudo. Se llevó las manos a la boca para detener los sonidos que sabía muy bien precederían a su llanto. Mas era imposible evitar llorar cuando se sentía tan afectado por emociones que ni el mismo comprendía, como si toda la tristeza que había estado guardando todo ese tiempo de repente desbordara gracias a ese encuentro.

Al notar la extraña y vulnerable reacción del chico humano, el espectro se acercó cuidadosamente a él. Rin no se movió, demasiado abrumado como para notarlo. Lo que sí notó fue el momento en que su mano se vio envuelta en otra, fría e inerte. El fantasma apretó su mano a manera de consuelo y, a pesar de que estaba helada, Rin jamás había sentido tanta calidez.

Aquel gesto misericordioso fue el colmo. Rin estalló en un llanto ruidoso, sintiéndose sobrecogido por todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ese entonces. Lo más extraño de todo era que, a pesar de su arrebato, de repente ya no se sentía solo.

La naturaleza lo rodeaba. A pesar de las catástrofes que habían ocurrido ahí, el bosque seguía vivo, seguía creciendo. La luz del sol seguía alumbrando y los pájaros seguían cantando como si no hubiera nada que temer. Y ahora un alma en pena ahora lo acompañaba, alguien que conocía del sufrimiento que hasta ese entonces había vivido e intentaba ofrecerle un poco de paz. No hablaba mucho pero en sus ojos había tristeza, casi como si se arrepintiera de haber terminado con su vida y tratara de evitar que Rin hiciese lo mismo. O quizá Rin estaba pensando demasiado. De cualquier manera las lágrimas no pararon de derramarse y Rin se derrumbó entre fuertes y doloridos sollozos; sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro y haciéndose un ovillo como un niño asustado que buscaba protección, todo el tiempo sin soltar la mano que se le ofrecía. El fantasma nunca se movió de ahí, casi como para recordarle que no tenía que sufrir solo. Y poco a poco, mientras Rin soltaba gruesas lágrimas; más almas en pena se hicieron visibles y lo acogieron, mirándolo con la misma misericordia con la que el primer espíritu hacía.

Recordándole que no era el único.

* * *

Las amistades se forjan cuando te muestras abiertamente a otras personas. Así que no era de sorprenderse que después de que los espectros vieran a Rin en su estado más vulnerable, crearan un vínculo.

Rin se aprendió sus nombres rápidamente: estaba Rei, quien se había dado un tiro en la cabeza después de no cumplir las altas expectativas académicas de su familia. Nagisa y Makoto, quienes comprobaban las leyendas de que esa zona estaba maldita desde antes de que se volviera un nido para el suicidio —ambos eran de la época feudal, y sus familias los habían abandonado a su suerte porque tenían otros hermanos que mantener y eran demasiado pobres—. Estaban Kisumi y su hermano Hayato, que habían ido de excursión pero se habían perdido y, al borde de la desesperación, decidieron que quitarse la vida era la salida más fácil. Sousuke, cuyo hombro lastimado eclipsó su futuro como deportista profesional y lo sumergió en una profunda depresión. Los hermanos Momotarou y Seijuuro, que habían peleado por un amor que no correspondió a ninguno y destrozó sus corazones. Ai, rechazado por su constitución femenina y su orientación sexual.

Y había más fantasmas, más historias; de diferentes épocas, edades y ciudades. Pero con el que Rin se había encariñado más era con Haru, el joven que había muerto ahorcado cuando su abuela murió y sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de avión. No solo porque Rin también había perdido a su familia, sino que el gesto de Haru al tomarle la mano le había causado una impresión muy profunda.

Lo más irónico era que Rin se sentía cada vez más querido y aceptado que sus ganas de abandonar el mundo terrenal aumentaban, solo para unirse a ese grupo de almas en pena que lo comprendían como ninguna persona lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba suicidarse, alguno de ellos intervenía para que no lo hiciera. Al parecer, todos se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho y buscaban que Rin no cometiera el mismo error.

La última noche de Rin en el bosque, estuvo con Haru. "No quiero irme," le había dicho. Haru torció los labios y tomó su mano, caliente y viva.

"Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas," se sinceró. Los ojos de Rin brillaron ante el pudor de Haru. "Pero ya no tienes provisiones y nosotros no podemos salir de aquí para ayudarte. Estamos condenados, Rin, pero tú no. Tú aún eres libre."

"Haru," Rin pasó saliva. "Si tuvieras otra oportunidad, ¿qué sería lo primero que harías?"

"Nadaría," respondió Haru sin chistar; "y luego iría a buscarte."

"¡Haru!" exclamó Rin. A Haru le gustaba cuando sus mejillas se coloreaban, le recordaba que todavía existía un corazón pulsante dentro de su pecho.

Le sonrió con ternura.

"Sé libre, Rin. Aprovecha tú que puedes serlo."

Rin apretó su mano. Estaba cabizbajo, y cuando levantó la mirada Haru pudo distinguir las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

"Está bien," aceptó al fin. "Viviré por ustedes."

Haru esbozó una sonrisa, y se quedaron hablando toda la noche como si fuesen viejos amigos.

* * *

 _Un año después_

* * *

Una pareja iba tomada de las manos y reían mientras caminaban por las desoladas calles de Tokio a altas horas de la noche. La chica se arrimó a su novio mientras el panorama se tornaba más fúnebre y las risas morían en su garganta.

"Tengo frío," susurró ella. Él asintió, percibiendo a su vez el cambio en el ambiente.

"Yo también. Tal vez sea el fantasma que dicen que ronda por aquí."

La chica tembló y se pegó más a él. "¡¿C-cuál fantasma?!"

"Oh, ya sabes. Hace un año un chico se mudó aquí, pero lo asesinaron a los pocos días de su llegada. Ahora dicen que su fantasma ronda por estas calles, porque no puede descansar en paz," contó él con una sonrisa socarrona. Evidentemente no creía en esas cosas, pero el gesto se transformó en una mueca de terror al sentir que algo helado tocaba su cuerpo. Su novia gritó y le preguntó si había sentido lo mismo, y antes de que pudiera hallar las palabras para responder, ambos se encontraron huyendo del lugar.

Rin los observó irse. Sus manos estaban extendidas y su expresión era de dolor.

Lo único que había querido todo ese tiempo era un abrazo.

Quería a alguien que le hiciera sentir que todo estaría bien, como los espíritus de aquel bosque hacía poco más de un año. Aquel bosque al cual Rin no podía regresar y por lo tanto se había quedado solo; incapaz de ser visto o escuchado y condenado a vagar eternamente, lejos de todo lo que siempre había querido...


End file.
